Southern Charm
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Marina is new tank engine that comes all the way from the Southeastern US. The Fat Controller saved her from being a museum piece. Now she has a second chance to prove herself as a really useful engine on the Island. By ready Sodor, the engines are about to get some Southern Hospitality.
1. Chapter 1

**Thomas and Friends: Southern Charm**

**Chapter 1: Marina (FEC No. 113)**

Some old engines say the one fate for an engine that is worse than the scrapyard is being a museum piece. No more cars to shunt, and no more express trains to pull. It is what happens to some engines that lose their usefulness. For a tank engine named Marina, all it took was meeting a stout man in a top hat for her to feel the joy of being really useful

The Fat Controller was on vacation in Florida. Even a man as busy as Sir Topham Hatt deserves a vacation away from Sodor. Upon arriving in Miami, the Fat Controller was enjoying the Florida sunshine when he came across Marina. She had silver and black paintwork, four front truck wheels, and six drive wheels painted black with white trimming.

She also had two rear trailer truck wheels, a beautiful brass bell, brown eyes, and a perfect bit of pout to her lips for a pleasant smile. The Fat Controller felt bad for the engine. All fenced in, and nowhere to go. The engine looked sad, and longing to go back onto the rails. The Fat Controller went up and faced the engine, "What's your name?" he asked,

The engine had a Florida southern accent, "Marina"

"A lovely name for a lovely engine," he complimented,

Marina chuckled, "Well, that's mighty kind of you, sir,"

The Fat Controller touched the side of Marina's boiler, "It pains me to see such an engine with the potential to be really useful fenced in like this," He sighed, and smiled a willing grin to Marina, "now I have arranged a meeting with the City Counsel to purchase you, I'm going to make you a really useful engine again, Marina, there are others just like you"

"Do you really mean it?" Marina beamed,

"I'm a man of my word, Marina," replied Sir Topham Hatt,

"I...I don't know what to say," she stuttered,

"I would take that as a 'yes'," Sir Topham Hatt joked, "now should this agreement with the city follow through, I have made arrangements to have you on the very first ship to Sodor," Marina beamed with excitement at the thought of going to Sodor. A week had passed since Marina met that stout gentleman in the top hat, and she began to lose hope.

Just then, a semi-truck with a long and low flatbed trailer and as many wheels as Marina has parts backed up to her. The fence was taken down, and Marina was gently laid down on the low flatbed trailer. Marina was surprised, "You did it," Marina beamed seeing the Fat Controller come out the side door, "I was beginning to lose all hope for a short while,"

"I'm a man of my word, Marina," said the Fat Controller, and the engine was chained down to the trailer, and led to the port where the ship was waiting, "now, when we get to Sodor, I will need for you to spend some time in the Steamworks so that you can be mended and fit for work on the rails, I know you are a really useful engine," he explained

"I gotcha, sir!" puffed Marina with a wink,

"I know you want to work, but it's necessary," said the Fat Controller,

"Oh, I understand, sir," replied Marina,

In time, Marina had made it to Brendham Docks. Marina had made it to The Island of Sodor. Carly the Crane loaded Marina onto a flatcar, "So...that's what tank engines from America look like? How lovely! I hope you enjoy your time on Sodor," said Carly, and off Marina went to the Steamworks to be mended and brought back to service on the rails.

Henry pulled Marina to the Steamworks, "I say, Marina doesn't look any different from a regular tank engine on Sodor, I bet you will do great on these rails," Henry assured Marina as they made it to the Steamworks. The Fat Controller was there to greet her. Marina beamed at the stout little man in a top hat that rescued her from the old museum.

"Welcome to Sodor, Marina, this is the Sodor Steamworks, here Viktor and Kevin and the workmen will be taking care of you," said the Fat Controller, and reached up to touch the side of her boiler, "hmm...we should do something about your paintwork, we will keep your wheels the same color, but a nice shade of dark green should go with your silver,"

"That's alright by me, sir," Marina puffed,

"Don't worry, you'll be good as new in no time," Viktor assured her,

Suddenly, there came a 'clank!', "Sorry...hook slipped," apologized Kevin,

"Don't worry, Kevin, ain't nothin' 'round here peach perfect, nothin's supposed to be," Marina puffed as she was lifted up, and the workmen got to work fixing her up. Parts were ordered, and replaced to get her back in working order. Her old black paintwork was removed from her tender and a portion of her boiler. There is even a name plate being made

Her silver paintwork on her boiler was kept as is. The part of her boiler that was once black including her cab and tender were now a nice shade of dark green. In the meantime, the Fat Controller had also ordered special trucks and even coaches for her to pull. The area she was being worked on was kept secret from the other engines. Only Henry knew.

Finally, the time was now. Marina was put on the rails, "Just one finally touch," said the Fat Controller and her name plate was put on her boiler. She even got to keep her old number and railway name in the same font and white paint, "alright Marina, you've got a special waiting for you at Brendham Docks," and just like that, Marina's new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas & Friends: Southern Charm**

**Chapter 2: Make it Happen, Marina**

It was a beautiful sunny day on the Island of Sodor. All of the engines were hooting and tooting, and clickety-clackiting on the Fat Controller's railway. That morning, Marina was at Brendham Docks to pick up her trucks. James was there as well to pick up his special. The Fat Controller soon arrived, "Marina, James, you both have specials to work with,"

"Marina, a new town hall is being built at the Norramby Fishing Village, I need for you to take these trucks of cement and steel piping to the work site, and while you are on the way, I need you to pick up trucks of gravel from the Ffarquhar Quarry, be careful now, these trucks will be heavy and you may need a backing engine to help you," he instructed.

"Thank you, Boss, I'll get up on it," Marina beamed,

"That's the spirit, Marina!" praised the Fat Controller,

"Will you be my backing engine, James?" she asked,

"Ha! And lower myself to an engine like you!" He huffed,

James puffed snootily away, "A simple 'no' would've worked,"

Marina puffed out of Brendham Docks with a chuff of steam, and a ring of her brass bell. Just then, an idea flew into James's funnel as he traveled along the Main Line, "You may have your nameplates, Marina, but you will never be as useful as a Sodor engine," he puffed to himself and saw Percy at a siding, "Percy, I need to warn you, don't trust Marina,"

"Don't trust an engine with black wheels," James added,

"That means we shouldn't trust you, James," said Percy,

"I'm an exception to that," said James, defending himself,

"Besides, Marina is kind and hardworking," replied Percy,

"Don't be fooled, she's trying to take our jobs," puffed James,

James's plan worked as the word began to spread from engine to engine along all the branch-lines. Where ever Marina went on the line to pick up her trucks, she was always turned down when she asked for a backing engine even if they had no other tasks to do, "Someone's putting wood in my firebox when I run on coal," Marina puffed to herself.

When Marina got to Ffarquhar Quarry to pick up the trucks of gravel, her train began to get heavy even for a tank engine when her strength. Her wheels began to strain as she pulled the train of steel pipes, cement, and now gravel, but she was on the move. Mavis saw Marina moving a little slow out of the quarry, "Are you in need of some assistance?"

"Oh no, I can handle it!" Marina called back to the diesel,

Mavis was not convinced, but let her go, "Alright," said Mavis,

Marina was huffing and puffing her hardest, "This is...tough,"

Still no engine would help her, "Not far now," she willed herself,

She stopped at a siding for a drink, "I do need some backup,"

Edward came to Tidmouth Sheds. He was cross with James, "This is ridiculous, just because Marina is different from us does not mean she isn't to be trusted, if she's going to make it to the site, she'll have to go up Gordon's Hill...she won't make it, If you're not going to help her I will, just you try and stop me!" Edward proclaimed, leaving the sheds.

"She's a tank engine too, and she needs help," Edward puffed,

Marina was having trouble going up the hill until, "Edward?!"

"C'mon Marina, pull! I'll be your backing engine!" groaned Edward,

"Much obliged!" Marina called back, and pulled with all her might,

"C'mon Marina, we can do it!" puffed Edward pushing behind her,

The heavy goods train went up and down Gordon's Hill thanks to the combined effort of Edward and Marina. Although they were a little late, the train of steel pipes, gravel, and cement made it to the work site at the fishing village. The Fat Controller spoke severely to James, "James you have caused confusion and delay, how can you do that to Marina?"

"But Sir, she's not like the other engines on Sodor," said James,

"Yes she is, she's can be really useful like all the others!" he snapped,

James felt silly for doing what he did, "I'm sorry," he apologized,

"I'm not the one you should apologize to," Sir Topham Hatt reminded him,

Marina puffed in to see James, "I'm sorry, Marina, for all I've done,"

"I'm an engine just like you, James, I wanna work hard and be really useful in anyway I can, just like you and your friends, I'm not here to replace any of you, in fact, if it weren't for Mr. Controller here, I'd be scrap iron," Marina explained, "I forgive you, James and Edward, thank you for helping me on Gordon's Hill, that was sugar sweet of you"

Edward blushed, but smiled thankfully to Marina, "And as for you, James, you're lucky that Marina did get herself hurt on the rails today, for that Marina will sleep in your shed tonight while you get to sleep outside," said the Fat Controller, all the engines remained respectfully silent to Marina. They all knew that Edward is right. Marina is just like them.

The next day, Marina went to the Quarry, "Another day, another train,"

Thomas came in to his trucks as well, "I'm sorry about what James did to you,"

"It's alright, what's passed has passed, best tah keep on puffin'," she replied,

This line of trucks was not as long, "I'm going to the Fishing Village today,"

Marina beamed as her trucks were filled, "Well speak of Casey Jones, so am I,"

**(Author's Note: I hope all you readers and reviewers enjoy this)**


End file.
